Atherosclerosis and other peripheral vascular diseases are the major causes affecting the quality of life of millions of people. Therefore, considerable attention has been directed towards understanding the etiology of hypercholesterolemia and hyperlipidemia and development of effective therapeutic strategies.
Hypercholesterolemia has been defined as plasma cholesterol level that exceeds arbitrarily defined value called "normal" level. Recently, it has been accepted that "ideal" plasma levels of cholesterol are much below the "normal" level of cholesterol in the general population and the risk of coronary artery disease (CAD) increases as cholesterol level rises above the "optimum" (or "ideal") value. There is clearly a definite cause and effect-relationship between hypercholesterolemia and CAD, particularly for individuals with multiple risk factors. Most of the cholesterol is present in the esterified forms with various lipoproteins such as Low density lipoprotein (LDL), Intermediate density lipoprotein (IDL), High density lipoprotein (HDL) and partially as Very low density lipoprotein (VLDL). Studies clearly indicate that there is an inverse correlationship between CAD and atherosclerosis with serum HDL-cholesterol concentrations. (Stampfer et al., N. Engl. J Med., 325 (1991), 373-381) and the risk of CAD increases with increasing levels of LDL and VLDL.
In CAD, generally "fatty streaks" in carotid, coronary and cerebral arteries, are found which are primarily free and esterified cholesterol. Miller et aL, (Br. Med. J., 282 (1981), 1741-1744) have shown that increase in HDL-particles may decrease the number of sites of stenosis in coronary arteries of human, and high level of HDL-cholesterol may protect against the progression of atherosclerosis. Picardo et al., (Arteriosclerosis 6 (1986) 434-441) have shown by in vitro experiment that HDL is capable of removing cholesterol from cells. They suggest that HDL may deplete tissues of excess free cholesterol and transfer them to liver (Macikinnon et al., J Biol. chem. 261 (1986), 2548-2552). Therefore, agents that increase HDL cholesterol would have therapeutic significance for the treatment of hypercholesterolemia and coronary heart diseases (CHD).
Obesity is a disease highly prevalent in affluent societies and in the developing world and is a major cause of morbidity and mortality. It is a state of excess body fat accumulation. The causes of obesity are unclear. It is believed to be of genetic origin or promoted by an interaction between the genotype and environment. Irrespective of the cause, the result is fat deposition due to imbalance between the energy intake versus energy expenditure. Dieting, exercise and appetite suppression have been a part of obesity treatment. There is a need for efficient therapy to fight this disease since it may lead to coronary heart disease, diabetes, stroke, hyperlipidemia, gout, osteoarthritis, reduced fertility and many other psychological and social problems.
Diabetes and insulin resistance is yet another disease which severely effects the quality of a large population in the world. Insulin resistance is the diminished ability of insulin to exert its biological action across a broad range of concentrations. In insulin resistance, the body secretes abnormally high amounts of insulin to compensate for this defect; failing which, the plasma glucose concentration inevitably rises and develops into diabetes. Among the developed countries, diabetes mellitus is a common problem and is associated with a variety of abnormalities including obesity, hypertension, hyperlipidemia (J. Clin. Invest., (1985) 75: 809-817; N. Engl. J. Med. (1987) 317: 350-357; J. Clin. Endocrinol. Metab., (1988) 66: 580-583; J. Clin. Invest., (1975) 68: 957-969) and other renal complications (See Patent Application No. WO 95/21608). It is now increasingly being recognized that insulin resistance and relative hyperinsulinemia have a contributory role in obesity, hypertension, atherosclerosis and type 2 diabetes mellitus. The association of insulin resistance with obesity, hypertension and angina has been described as a syndrome having insulin resistance as the central pathogenic link-Syndrome-X.
Hyperlipidemia is the primary cause for cardiovascular (CVD) and other peripheral vascular diseases. High risk of CVD is related to the higher LDL (Low Density Lipoprotein) and VLDL (Very Low Density Lipoprotein) seen in hyperlipidemia. Patients having glucose intolerance/insulin resistance in addition to hyperlipidemia have higher risk of CVD. Numerous studies in the past have shown that lowering of plasma triglycerides and total cholesterol, in particular LDL and VLDL and increasing HDL cholesterol help in preventing cardiovascular diseases.
Peroxisome proliferator activated receptors (PPAR) are members of the nuclear receptor super family. The gamma (.gamma.) isoform of PPAR (PPAR.gamma.) has been implicated in regulating differentiation of adipocytes (Endocrinology, (1994) 135: 798-800) and energy homeostasis (Cell, (1995) 83: 803-812), whereas the alpha (.alpha.) isoform of PPAR (PPAR.alpha.) mediates fatty acid oxidation (Trend. Endocrin. Metab., (1993) 4: 291-296) thereby resulting in reduction of circulating free fatty acid in plasma (Current Biol. (1995) 5: 618-621). PPARA agonists have been found useful for the treatment of obesity (WO 97/36579). It has been recently disclosed that there exists synergism for the molecules, which are agonists for both PPAR.alpha. and PPAR.gamma. and suggested to be useful for the treatment of syndrome X (WO 97/25042). Similar synergism between the insulin sensitizer (PPAR.gamma. agonist) and HMG CoA reductase inhibitor has been observed which may be useful for the treatment of atherosclerosis and xanthoma. (EP 0 753 298).
A few .beta.-aryl-.alpha.-hydroxy propionic acids their derivatives and their analogs have been reported to be useful in the treatment of hyperglycemia and hypercholesterolemia. Some of such compounds described in the prior art are outlined below:
i) U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,726; WO 91/19702 disclose several 3-aryl-2-hydroxypropionic acid derivatives of general formulas (IIa) and (IIb) as hypolipidemic and hypoglycemic agents. ##STR3## PA1 ii) Intenational Patent Applications, WO 95/03038 and WO 96/04260 disclose compounds of formula (IIe) ##STR5## PA1 iii) International Patent Application Nos. WO 94/13650, WO 94/01420 and WO 95/17394 disclose the compounds of general formula (IIg) EQU A.sup.1 --X--(CH.sub.2).sub.n --O--A.sup.2 --A.sup.3 --Y.R.sup.2 (IIg) PA1 Ethyl (E/ Z)-3-[4-[2-(2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-ethoxypropeno ate; PA1 (.+-.) Methyl 3-[4-[2-(2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-ethoxypropanoate ; PA1 (+) Methyl 3-[4-[2-(2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-ethoxypropanoate ; PA1 (-) Methyl 3-[4-[2-(2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-ethoxypropanoate ; PA1 Ethyl (E/ Z)-3-[2-(2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)methylbenzofuran-5-yl]-2-ethoxypr openoate; PA1 Ethyl (E/ Z-3-[4-[2-(2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzothiazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-ethoxypropen oate; PA1 (.+-.) Methyl 3-[2-(2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)methylbenzofuran-5-yl]-2-ethoxypropa noate; PA1 (+) Methyl 3-[2-(2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)methylbenzofuran-5-yl]-2-ethoxypropa noate; PA1 (-) Methyl 3-[2-(2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)methylbenzofuran-5-yl]-2-ethoxypropa noate; PA1 (.+-.) Methyl-3-[4-[2-(2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzothiazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-ethoxyp ropanoate; PA1 (+) Methyl-3-[4-[2-(2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzothiazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-ethoxyp ropanoate; PA1 (-) Methyl-3-[4-[2-(2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzothiazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-ethoxyp ropanoate; PA1 (.+-.) Methyl 2-methyl-3-[4-[2-(2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-ethoxyp ropanoate; PA1 (+) Methyl 2-methyl-3-[4-[2-(2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-ethoxyp ropanoate; PA1 (-) Methyl 2-methyl-3-[4-[2-(2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-ethoxyp ropanoate; PA1 (.+-.) Methyl 2-(2-fluorobenzyl)-3-[4-[2-(2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl] -2-ethoxypropanoate; PA1 (+) Methyl 2-(2-fluorobenzyl)-3-[4-[2-(2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl] -2-ethoxypropanoate; PA1 (-) Methyl 2-(2-fluorobenzyl)-3-[4-[2-(2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl] -2-ethoxypropanoate; PA1 Ethyl (E/ Z)-3-[4-[2-(3-oxo-2H-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-ethoxypropenoate ; PA1 (.+-.) Methyl 3-[4-[2-(3-oxo-2H-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-ethoxypropanoate; PA1 (+) Methyl 3-[4-[2-(3-oxo-2H-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-ethoxypropanoate; PA1 (-) Methyl 3-[4-[2-(3-oxo-2H-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-ethoxypropanoate; PA1 Ethyl (E/ Z)-3-[6-[2-(2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzothiazin-4-yl)ethoxy]naphthyl]-2-ethoxypro penoate; PA1 (.+-.) Methyl 3-[6-[2-(2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzothiazin-4-yl)ethoxy]naphthyl]-2-ethoxypropan oate; PA1 (+) Methyl 3-[6-[2-(2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzothiazin-4-yl)ethoxy]naphthyl]-2-ethoxypropan oate; PA1 (-) Methyl 3-[6-[2-(2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzothiazin-4-yl)ethoxy]naphthyl]-2-ethoxypropan oate; PA1 Ethyl 3-[4-[2-(2,3dihydro-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-hydroxypropanoate ; PA1 Ethyl 3-[4-[2-(2,3dihydro-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-hydroxypropanoate ; PA1 Ethyl 3-[4-[2-(2,3dihydro-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-benzyloxpropanoat e; PA1 Ethyl 3-[4-[2-(2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-butoxypropanoate ; PA1 Ethyl 3-[4-[2-(2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-hexyloxy propanoate; PA1 Ethyl (E/ Z)-3-[4-[2-(2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-phenoxypropen oate; PA1 (.+-.) Methyl 3-[4-[2-(2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-phenoxypropanoat e; PA1 (+) Methyl 3-[4-[2-(2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-phenoxypropanoat e; PA1 (-) Methyl 3-[4-[2-(2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-phenoxypropanoat e; PA1 Ethyl (E/Z)-3-[4-[2-(2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzothiazin-4-yl ethoxy]phenyl]-2-phenoxypropenoate; PA1 (.+-.) Methyl 3-[4-[2-(2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzothiazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-phenoxypropano ate; PA1 (+) Methyl 3-[4-[2-(2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzothiazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-phenoxypropano ate; PA1 (-) Methyl 3-[4-[2-(2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzothiazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-phenoxypropano ate; PA1 Ethyl (E/ Z)-3-[4-(4-methyl-3,4-dihydro-2H-1,4-benzoxazin-2-yl)methoxyphenyl]-2-etho xypropenoate; PA1 (.+-.) Methyl 3-[4-(4-methyl-3,4-dihydro-2H-1,4-benzoxazin-2-yl)methoxyphenyl]-2-ethoxyp ropanoate; PA1 (+) Methyl 3-[4-(4-methyl-3,4-dihydro-2H-1,4-benzoxazin-2-yl)methoxyphenyl]-2-ethoxyp ropanoate; PA1 (-) Methyl 3-[4-(4-methyl-3,4-dihydro-2H-1,4-benzoxazin-2-yl)methoxyphenyl]-2-ethoxyp ropanoate; PA1 Ethyl (E/ Z)-3-[4-(4-benzyl-3,4-dihydro-2H-1,4-benzoxazin-2-yl)methoxyphenyl]-2-etho xypropenoate; PA1 (.+-.) Methyl 3-[4-(4-benzyl-3,4-dihydro-2H-1,4-benzoxazin-2-yl)methoxyphenyl]-2-ethoxyp ropanoate; PA1 (+) Methyl 3-[4-(4-benzyl-3,4-dihydro-2H-1,4-benzoxazin-2-yl)methoxyphenyl]-2-ethoxyp ropanoate; PA1 (-) Methyl 3-[4-(4-benzyl-3,4-dihydro-2H-1,4-benzoxazin-2-yl)methoxyphenyl]-2-ethoxyp ropanoate; PA1 (.+-.) 3-[4-[2(2,3-Dihydro-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-ethoxypropanoic acid and its salts; PA1 (+) 3-[4-[2(2,3-Dihydro-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-ethoxypropanoic acid salts; PA1 (-) 3-[4-[2-(2,3-Dihydro-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-ethoxypropanoic acid and its salts; PA1 (.+-.) 3-[2-(2,3-Dihydro-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)methylbenzofuran-5-yl]-2-ethoxypropa noic acid and its salts; PA1 (+) 3-[2-(2,3-Dihydro-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)methylbenzofuran-5-yl]-2-ethoxypropa noic acid and its salts; PA1 (-) 3-[2-(2,3-Dihydro-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)methylbenzofuran-5-yl]-2-ethoxypropa noic acid and its salts; PA1 (.+-.) 3-[2-(2,3-Dihydro-1,4-benzothiazin-4-yl)methylbenzofuran-5-yl]-2-ethoxypro panoic acid and its salts; PA1 (+) 3-[2-(2,3-Dihydro-1,4-benzothiazin-4-yl)methylbenzofuran-5-yl]-2-ethoxypro panoic acid and its salts; PA1 (-) 3-[2-(2,3-Dihydro-1,4-benzothiazin-4-yl)methylbenzofuran-5-yl]-2-ethoxypro panoic acid and its salts; PA1 (.+-.) 3-[4-[2-(2,3-Dihydro-1,4-benzothiazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-ethoxypropanoi c acid and its salts; PA1 (+) 3-[4-[2-(2,3-Dihydro-1,4-benzothiazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-ethoxypropanoi c acid and its salts; PA1 (-) 3-[4-[2-(2,3-Dihydro-1,4-benzothiazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-ethoxypropanoi c acid and its salts; PA1 (.+-.) 3-[4-[2-(2,3-Dihydro-1,4-benzothiazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-ethoxypropanam ide; PA1 (+) 3-[4-[2-(2,3-Dihydro-1,4-benzothiazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-ethoxypropanam ide; PA1 (-) 3-[4-[2-(2,3-Dihydro-1,4-benzothiazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-ethoxypropanam ide; PA1 (.+-.) N-Methyl-3-[4-[2-(2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzothiazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-ethox ypropanamide; PA1 (+) N-Methyl-3-[4-[2-(2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzothiazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-ethox ypropanamide; PA1 (-) N-Methyl-3-[4-[2-(2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzothiazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-ethox ypropanamide; PA1 (.+-.) 3-[4-[2-(2,3-Dihydro-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-ethoxypropanamid e; PA1 (+) 3-[4-[2-(2,3-Dihydro-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-ethoxypropanamid e; PA1 (-) 3-[4-[2-(2,3-Dihydro-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-ethoxypropanamid e; PA1 (.+-.) N-Methyl-3-[4-[2-(2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-ethoxyp ropanamide; PA1 (+) N-Methyl-3-[4-[2-(2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-ethoxyp ropanamide; PA1 (-) N-Methyl-3-[4-[2-(2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-ethoxyp ropanamide; PA1 (.+-.) N-Benzyl-3-[4-[2-(2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-ethoxyp ropanamide; PA1 (+) N-Benzyl-3-[4-[2-(2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-ethoxyp ropanamide; PA1 (-) N-Benzyl-3-[4-[2-(2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-ethoxyp ropanamide; PA1 (.+-.) N-Benzyl-3-[4-[2-(2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzothiazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-ethox ypropanamide; PA1 (+) N-Benzyl-3-[4-[2-(2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzothiazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-ethox ypropanamide; PA1 (-) N-Benzyl-3-[4-[2-(2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzothiazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-ethox ypropanamide; PA1 2-Methyl-3-[4-[2-(2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-ethoxypr opanoic acid and its salts; PA1 2-(2-Fluorobenzyl)-3-[4-[2-(2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]- 2-ethoxypropanoic acid and its salts; PA1 (.+-.) 3-[4-[2-(3-Oxo-2H-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-ethoxypropanoic acid and its salts; PA1 (+) 3-[4-[2-(3-Oxo-2H-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-ethoxypropanoic acid and its salts; PA1 (-) 3-[4-[2-(3-Oxo-2H-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-ethoxypropanoic acid and its salts; PA1 (.+-.) 3-[4-[2-(3-Oxo-2H-1,4-benzothiazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-ethoxypropanoic acid and its salts; PA1 (+) 3-[4-[2-(3-Oxo-2H-1,4-benzothiazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-ethoxypropanoic acid and its salts; PA1 (-) 3-[4-[2-(3-Oxo-2H-1,4-benzothiazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-ethoxypropanoic acid and its salts; PA1 (.+-.) 3-[6-[2-(2,3-Dihydro-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)ethoxy]naphthyl]-2-ethoxypropanoi c acid and its salts; PA1 (+) 3-[6-[2-(2,3-Dihydro-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)ethoxy]naphthyl]-2-ethoxypropanoi c acid and its salts; PA1 (-) 3-[6-[2-(2,3-Dihydro-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)ethoxy]naphthyl]-2-ethoxypropanoi c acid and its salts; PA1 (.+-.) 3-[6-[2-(2,3-Dihydro-1,4-benzothiazin-4-yl)ethoxy]naphthyl]-2-ethoxypropan oic acid and its salts; PA1 (+) 3-[6-[2-(2,3-Dihydro-1,4-benzothiazin-4-yl)ethoxy]naphthyl]-2-ethoxypropan oic acid and its salts; PA1 (-) 3-[6-[2-(2,3-Dihydro-1,4-benzothiazin-4-yl)ethoxy]naphthyl]-2-ethoxypropan oic acid and its salts; PA1 (.+-.) 3-[4-[2-(2,3-Dihydro-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-hydroxypropanoic acid and its salts; PA1 (+) 3-[4-[2-(2,3-Dihydro-1,4-benzothiazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-hydroxypropano ic acid and its salts; PA1 (-) 3-[4-[2-(2,3-Dihydro-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-hydroxypropanoic acid and its salts; PA1 (.+-.) 3-[4-[2-(2,3-Dihydro-1,4-benzothiazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-hydroxypropano ic acid and its salts; PA1 (+) 3-[4-[2-(2,3-Dihydro-1,4-benzothiazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-hydroxypropano ic acid and its salts; PA1 (-) 3-[4-[2-(2,3-Dihydro-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-hydroxypropanoic acid and its salts; PA1 (.+-.) 3-[4-[2-(2,3-Dihydro-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-benzyloxypropano ic acid and its salts; PA1 (+) 3-[4-[2-(2,3-Dihydro-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-benzyloxypropano ic acid and its salts; PA1 (-) 3-[4-[2-(2,3-Dihydro-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-benzyloxypropano ic acid and its salts; PA1 (.+-.) 3-[4-[2-(2,3-Dihydro-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-butoxypropanoic acid and its salts; PA1 (+) 3-[4-[2-(2,3-Dihydro-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-butoxypropanoic acid and its salts; PA1 (-) 3-[4-[2-(2,3-Dihydro-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-butoxypropanoic acid and its salts; PA1 (.+-.) 3-[4-[2-(2,3-Dihydro-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-hexyloxypropanoi c acid and its salts; PA1 (+) 3-[4-[2-(2,3-Dihydro-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-hexyloxypropanoi c acid and its salts; PA1 (-) 3-[4-[2-(2,3-Dihydro-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-hexyloxypropanoi c acid and its salts; PA1 (.+-.) 3-[4-[2-(2,3-Dihydro-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-phenoxypropanoic acid and its salts; PA1 (+) 3-[4-[2-(2,3-Dihydro-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-phenoxypropanoic acid and its salts; PA1 (-) 3-[4-[2-(2,3-Dihydro-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-phenoxypropanoic acid and its salts; PA1 (.+-.) 3-[4-[2-(2,3-Dihydro-1,4-benzothiazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-phenoxypropano ic acid and its salts; PA1 (+) 3-[4-[2-(2,3-Dihydro-1,4-benzothiazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-phenoxypropano ic acid its salts; PA1 (-) 3-[4-[2-(2,3-Dihydro-1,4-benzothiazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-phenoxypropano ic acid and its salts; PA1 (.+-.) Methyl 2-methyl-3-[4-[2-(2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-phenoxy propanoate; PA1 (+) Methyl 2-methyl-3-[4-[2-(2,3dihydro-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-phenoxyp ropanoate; PA1 (-) Methyl 2-methyl-3-[4-[2-(2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-phenoxy propanoate; PA1 (.+-.) 2-Methyl-3-[4-[2-(2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-phenoxy propanoic acid and its salts; PA1 (+) 2-Methyl-3-[4-[2-(2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-phenoxy propanoic acid and its salts; PA1 (-) 2-Methyl-3-[4-[2-(2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzoxazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-phenoxy propanoic acid and its salts; PA1 (.+-.) Methyl 2-methyl-3-[4-[2-(2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzothiazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-pheno xypropanoate; PA1 (+) Methyl 2-methyl-3-[4-[2-(2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzothiazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-pheno xypropanoate; PA1 (-) Methyl 2-methyl-3-[4-[2-(2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzothiazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-pheno xypropanoate; PA1 (.+-.) 2-Methyl-3-[4-[2-(2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzothiazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-pheno xy propanoic acid and its salts; PA1 (+) 2-Methyl-3-[4-[2-(2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzothiazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-pheno xy propanoic acid and its salts; PA1 (-) 2-Methyl-3-[4-[2-(2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzothiazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-pheno xy propanoic acid and its salts; PA1 (.+-.) 4-Nitrophenyl 3-[4-[2-(2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzothiazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-ethoxy propanoate; PA1 (+) 4-Nitrophenyl 3-[4-[2-(2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzothiazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-ethoxy propanoate; PA1 (-) 4-Nitrophenyl 3-[4-[2-(2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzothiazin-4-yl)ethoxy]phenyl]-2-ethoxy propanoate; PA1 (.+-.) 3-[4-(4-Benzyl-3,4-dihydro-2H-1,4-benzoxazin-2-yl)methoxyphenyl]-2-ethoxyp ropanoic acid and its salts; PA1 (+) 3-[4-(4-Benzyl-3,4-dihydro-2H-1,4-benzoxazin-2-yl)methoxyphenyl]-2-ethoxyp ropanoic acid and its salts; PA1 (-) 3-[4-(4-Benzyl-3,4-dihydro-2H-1,4-benzoxazin-2-yl)methoxyphenyl]-2-ethoxyp ropanoic acid and its salts; PA1 (.+-.) 4-Nitrophenyl-3-[4-(4-benzyl-3,4-dihydro-2H-1,4-benzoxazin-2-yl)methoxy phenyl]-2-ethoxypropanoate; PA1 (+) 4-Nitrophenyl-3-[4-(4-benzyl-3,4-dihydro-2H-1,4-benzoxazin-2-yl)methoxy phenyl]-2-ethoxypropanoate; and PA1 (-) 4-Nitrophenyl-3-[4-(4-benzyl-3 ,4-dihydro-2H-1,4-benzoxazin-2-yl)methoxy phenyl]-2-ethoxypropanoate.
Examples of these compounds are shown in formulas (IIc) and (IId) ##STR4##
wherein R.sup.a represents 2-benzoxazolyl or 2-pyridyl and R.sup.b represent CF.sub.3, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 or CH.sub.3. A typical example is (S)-3-[4-[2-[N-(2-benzoxazolyl)-N-methylamino]ethoxy]phenyl]-2-(2,2,2-trif luoroethoxy)propanoic acid (IIf). ##STR6##
wherein A.sup.1 represents aromatic heterocycle, A.sup.2 represents substituted benzene ring and A.sup.3 represents a moiety of formula (CH.sub.2).sub.m --CH--(OR.sup.1), wherein R.sup.1 represents alkyl groups, m is an integer; X represents substituted or unsubstituted N; Y represents C.dbd.O or C.dbd.S; R.sup.2 represents OR.sup.3 where R.sup.3 may be alkyl, aralkyl, or aryl group; n represents an integer in the range of 2-6. An example of these compounds is shown in formula (IIh) ##STR7##